buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 7: Camping Under The Stars
“Come on, guys, this seems like a good spot to camp for the night.” Luna said as they came to the side of a lake. “You expect me to sleep on the ground? No thank you, I am sleeping up in a tree.” Arthur said, and began to climb a tree. He grabbed onto a vine, but then froze when he felt it move. “What the- AH!” He yelled, and let go of everything, falling onto the ground on his back, panting as he looked up in horror at the snake he had grabbed. “Arth, it’s just a snake.” Nanai said, and went up to it without fear and grabbed it by the neck. It hissed at her, but she hissed right back and it backed off. They others blinked, they didn’t know Nanai could do that. “Somehow, I imagined that it would be you doing that, Scarlet.” Berith said, turning to Scarlet. “I know, right?” She said, and they both continued to lock on as Nanai tossed the snake away and climbed the tree it had been on, sitting on a branch, leaning against the trunk. “If you guys want to join me up here, your more than welcome to do so.” She said, then settled down and closed her eyes. “Call me if you guys found something to eat.” She said, and turned away from the group. Vion sighed, looking up at Nanai as she slept on her branch. She had been like that all day, if she wasn’t completely paranoid. This, Vion thought, was no simple thing. He knew that something was bothering Nanai, but the thing was, he didn’t know what. “Don’t worry, Vi. She’ll be fine.” Jin said, patting Vion on the shoulder. Vion sighed and hung his head. “I seriously hope so.” Ruby carefully climbed the tree Nanai slept on, having difficulty since she was not as accustom to climbing trees as Nanai appeared to be. Once she was level with Nanai’s branch, she gently shook the sleeping girl’s shoulder. “Nanai, wake up. They managed to catch some fish. Wake up!” She whispered, and Nanai opened her eyes a little. “Ok, Ruby, I’m coming.” She said, and Ruby began climbing down so that Nanai could swing her legs over and jump down. “Look who’s finally awake! Have a nice nap, princess?” Haku teased, and Nanai shot him a glare so cold he shut up and looked at the ground. “Here, you must be hungry, you were the one who ate least at lunch time.” Vion said, handing Nanai a fish on a stick. “Thanks Vion, I am a little hungry.” She said, accepting it and taking a seat on the dirt next to him. “So, tomorrow, we continue to search, if we still can’t find anything, we begin to try to signal the mainland. We have to preserve our batteries so that they would last. We lost quite a few when my bag opened when I slipped at the cliff.” Luna said, and everyone nodded. Nanai only half listened, getting the basic gist of things, only fully paying attention if something was directed to her. She was deep in thought about what she would do from her point, how she would carry on her mission in life. Her mission, the mission that only she could complete, something, she thought, even Vion Lette could even help her with. “Nanai, are you listening?” Luna said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Huh? What?” Nanai asked, and Luna sighed. “We were discussing the night guard. We don’t know what’s on this island just yet, we need someone to be on guard. We need everyone’s cooperation, at least one per night.” She said, and Nanai nodded. “I’ll do it, do we go in shifts or not?” She asked, and Raph nodded. “Yes, we will go in shifts as long as we can handle that’s good for us, so that means, for most of us, from around 9 to midnight, for you, Cyan, should you ever be on guard, you’ll be with someone else, K?” Raph said, and Cyan sighed. “Ok, fine.” He grumbled. “Wanted o be on a watch on my own.” Raph sighed and turned to the rest of the gang. “So, first wath is from now to midnight, that’s Nanai, who’s going next?” He asked, and Sochiro raised his hand. “I think I’ll be ok from midnight to sunrise or so.” He said, and Raph nodded. “Good, we have tonight’s guards.” He said, and the gang nodded. Nanai sighed, at least she had an excuse to be up later than everyone else. Nanai’s POV I sighed as I sat on my branch, holding a smaller branch like a weapon, looking around. It was late and everyone, even Vion, was asleep. I should know, he was sleeping on the branch right on the other side of the tree from mine, and sometimes, he hummed or talked in his sleep. “No, I don’t wanna fall….” He mumbled in his sleep, and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I didn’t understand that boy. Then I remembered, he wasn’t a real human boy, he was a buddy monster, my buddy monster. Sometimes, it doesn’t feel like that, most of the time, actually. He’s always there for me, standing by my side, encouraging me, and I can feel as if I can tell him anything, but so as not to arise any unnecessary worry about me, I can’t tell him everything. Only the things that I could tell everyone else. How would he react if I had told him the things I hid from the world? From my friends? Would he view me as a different person? I wouldn’t know, cause I was never going to take the chance. I sighed and looked up at the stars. In the stars, I saw a face, the face of my mother, right before she died. I didn’t know how I knew what she looked like, since I was only just born when she died, but I knew her face, her smile, even her hair. I People say I looked like her, but it was hard to tell since I never saw a picture of her, or my dad, I was pretty much alone all my life. I sighed as I remembered the day I met Vion, I had met him at a music shop, I had opened a card packet while waiting for my guitar to get re-strung, and it came right before I pulled his card out. He instantly went puppy-dog when he heard me playing my guitar, and I knew I had found my friend for life. Who knew he could turn into an equally cute boy? Ok, that was weird, I’m letting my mind run too far. I sighed again, then looked at the stars even closer, sitting up on my branch to get a look at a specific one. It was really shiny and big, but it twinkled like it was trying to get my attention. I didn’t know it, but I was wishing for something. “I wish we all get out of this alive and safe, for our families and friends, for all the people who will miss us if we’re gone. For the people stuck on this island with me, I hope they get out alive.” Little did I know, that was easier said then done. ?’s POV “What do you mean, you have no information on the ship sinking? It’s all over the news, even in different countries!” I say, and Baal puts his hands on my shoulders. “Wow there, Ell. You might wanna calm down.” He said, and I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. “Fine, but it’s impossible that they can know nothing.” I say, and turn to the man at the base. Yes, I had gone out of my way to get to a military base. Luckily, there was one near the port where the SS Buddyfight was docked before it left and sank. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but nothing has been found out yet, survivors are unknown and all we know is what the world knows, the ship sank, and the list of people on it.” The officer said, and I growled. “There has to be SOMETHING!” I say, but someone else answers. “Yes, there was indeed something.” A voice said behind me, and I turned, along with Baal, to see the head of the base, Morukino Yasashi (Improv), standing there. “We did some research on the ship, it’s course, where it sank, and the people on it. You must be looking for your sister, yes?” He asked, and I nodded. “Yes, there are many things I have to explain to her.” I say, and he sighed and nodded. “Very well, we will try our best to give you a permit to help in the search. You are quite the tech star in your high school.” Morukino said, and I bowed a bit. “Thank you, sir.” I say. One step closer. So, here is part 2, a little later than i'd hoped, but it's here. Yay! Hope you enjoyed, see y'all in chapter 8~! Ari, OUT! :) Category:Blog posts